Nisekoi - Saving Chitoge
by Godric Kharg
Summary: This is just a quick one-shot I hammered to help with my creative juices on another project. This takes place just after chapter 158 in Nisekoi. No, I do not own Nisekoi. I just enjoy the sandbox. RakuxChitoge


_**A/N: This little drama takes place just after chapter 158. I tried to keep it as canon as possible, and I have NO idea if I'm going to continue it. Its a result of watching mangafox forums and I just HAD to write it out. Here it is for you to enjoy!**_

* * *

Raku laid on his futon, eyeballing the locket. It was certainly a puzzle, and he wondered if any of the keys would actually work. He certainly didn't want to risk it being damaged again after the last attempt. It was at that moment, lost in his thoughts that he heard it.

"Raku!. HONEY!"

"RAKU!"

"SAAAAAAAVE ME! HELP!"

He looked up, and then made his way hall outside his room. There he saw, upset, in tears, Chitoge in a frightful mess of tears and disheveled hair. The ribbon in fact was teetering and apparently about to slip out.

Raku looked about and saw that Chitoge's tears and disheveled manner had disrupted the household. The guys had taken notice and those off duty where quickly on alert.

Raku stood there, almost emotionless watching her before him in tears. The waterworks heavily spraying about. "um, sweetie, whats wrong?"

"Wha.. wha.. wha.. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Chitoge teared up anew, obviously upset.

"Raku.. Bro, listen. I think I know why... " one of the yakuza, Keima-kun had opted to make a suggestion as Chitoge didn't seem to be easing up any time soon.

Raku looked at Keima, and nodded "what?" Chitoge had thrust herself in against his arms, burrying her face in his chest.

"Uhm, it might sound weird coming from me.. but, I think she's upset she has to leave Tokyo?"

"Oh, yea, you might be right.." 'damnit' Raku thought 'I thought for sure she was ok with leaving. Its only a fake relationship.. but.. why the tears?' his eyes shifted to blond gurellia pinning herself to his chest.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa" Chitoge, as if on cue, began whining and tearing up anew, nodding her head frantically.

"See Raku-sama, the little miss hates leaving you. Maybe you should do something spectactular, and keep her around" Keima smiled, as he pulled out his PFP and his thumbs began working at the controls, he turned and as the matter was less to do with him now then before, he disappeard off to the main room with several other of the guys.

Chitoge, eyes swollen with tears, snot smeared below her nose, takign deep breaths tried to calm down but it wasnt working.

"Honey.. pl.. pl... please.. stop.. don.. I don.. I wan.. " she stammered on.

Raku nodded and lead Chitoge into his room "You wait here. I'll get something to drink, and a snack, ok?". Chitoge nodded as he slipped out from the confines of his room.

Chitoge watched worriedly as Raku left her alone in his room, her eyes couldn't help but look around at her surrounding through tear swollen eyes.

It took him all of about ten minutes to find him. His father, sitting in his office tending to various tasks and business matters.

"Oh! There you are Raku-kun. I was just about too... " his father paused and inquired "whats wrong?"

"Well, its... its Chitoge. She's supposed to leave tomorrow morning.."

"yes, this I know. I thought you both would be relieved you no longer have to fake this relationship"

"No, its, I am relieved, but. Chitoge, she's here.."

"OOOh, I see.." the older man nodded knowingly as he expressed interest.

"Well, she's in my room, and shes a right mess. Dad... is there not anything.." he paused knowing what he was going to ask next.

"What? " the old man inquired waiting still for him to spit it out.

"Dad, She.. She wants to stay in Japan. Is there any way we can keep her safe for Beehive with maybe a couple of their men helping?" Raku looked at his father, his fists had, unknown to him become clenched. "You always said, a man should prize the women in his life. And protect them"

The old man nodded "That I have said. So what do you want to do about it. She leaves tomorrow doesnt she?"

"Yes but.. I .. I don't know. I don't exactly want her to leave"

"I see. Tell me, is it still a pretend relationship? are you two still faking it?" his father looked at him sternly

"I.. Shuu asked the same thing. He knows, and he asked, I Dunno, I don't know how to answer that" his voice had lowered to half his regular tone.

His father remained silent "So, what do you think you can do about it that makes sense?"

Raku just looked at him, as the long silence enveloped them both, his mind was racing through the options he had. "Anything I do. I have your support?" he suddenly asked.

The old man simply nodded smiling "Of course", his thoughts however wondered 'I think he went and fell in love.. damn fool doesnt even know it yet himself'

Raku spun, unaware of his fathers thoughts and stormed out of the office, out of the mansion, and down the street, leaving Chitoge behind, and alone in his room.

\- - o - -

Some time later, Raku arrived at his destination. He entered through the large semi foreboding gates, passed easily through security. Why not, they knew who he was, and that he was no threat. He didn't even pause at the doors but to knock as he entered, determined. "Kirisaki-sama", he called, careful to use the mans name with respect. "Kirisaki-sama" he called again as he headed towards where he knew Chitoge's fathers office was located. He started to give a quick knock, but the knuckles missed the wood, and instead rapped Chitoges fathers nose smartly once, twice before Raku realized it.

"Raku-kun, its so good to see you I think Chitoge actually..." the senior Kirisaki began before being interrupted.

"Oh, I'm not here to see my 'honey'" Raku began, as the leader of Beehive stepped back and to one side motioning for the younger man to enter "I'm here to see you." Raku's fists had remained balled up, as he confronted him.

"If this is about our leaving, I'm afraid.."

"NO. Your leaving her here" Raku spit out suddenly.

"I'm afraid thats not possible, there is no wa.." Raku cut him off again before he could finish his sentance

"No, I dont care. Your not leaving with Chitoge and thats final. You can choose 5 men, excluding Claude, they can remain at our house. They can secure her room in whatever means they require, but she is NOT going to america with you"

Raku stood there, facing the leader of Beehive, staring him down. Both men, older and younger toe to toe, each waiting to see who would blink first.

Then a sound came from the door, a brief knocking sound. The Beehive boss called out, while not bothering to break his stare-down with the young man "Come in, its open" he snapped.

The door opened, and Tsugume entered, frowning suddenly at the scene before her.

**_\- Next week. What exactly did Tsugiume walk in on, and how can she help cool them down? -_**


End file.
